


My soulmate #FLARITZA XD

by pizzagirl17



Category: Flaritza oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzagirl17/pseuds/pizzagirl17
Summary: Flaritza got separated, will they ever see eachother again?For all Flaritza shippers out there XD





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 months since they last saw eachother. Flaca felt like her heart broke into tiny pieces without her better half Maritza. She felt lost without her, how could she survive in the new prison?. „I love you“ was the last thing Maritza jelled at her, before they got separated. She layed in her bed at the Max, tears rolling down her face. „Dammit, im such a stupid idiota“, she cursed out loud. Why didn´t she say it back to her? They had been together all the time and she had taken it for granted. Now it was too late, maybe she will never see her girl again. There is no chance to tell Maritza how see really felt about her. That would just be her luck, falling for a girl who might not like her back. Where is she now? Is she gonna be okay?........ All these questions stayed in her mind, she couldnt think clearly. Flaca thought of Maritza everyday, every hour, every second.

„Woke up inmates, take all your things and hurry up to the bus“. Flaca woke up from the loud noise of the prisoner guard. What did that mean? She took her belongings and went to the bus. „Inmates, stay silent while were driving, ist gonna be a long one hour busride.“ God, how she hated these dumb guards. 

Flaca woke up from a loud noise screaming at her. She fell asleep this whole hour. „Stand up and get outside the bus inmate“. He got no respond. She was to frightened to say anything.  
„I cant believe were finally back“…….Flaca screamed out of joy when she saw the litchfield prison, her old „home“ were she belonged. The other busses arrived. Hundred of Inmates were now standing in front of the Prison. Maybe they brought her back to, came to her mind. „FLACA“ She heard someone screaming her name. Immediately she turned towards the voice. Maritza was running towards her, with tears in her eyes. „MARITZA“. There was no holding back now. She started crying to, and hugged her tiny girl so tight, neither of them wanted to let go. Maritza burried her face into Flacas chest .  
„I thought i would never see you again, i can´t live without you mi amor. Every night i dreamt about you Flaca, and how we got separated. And i really meant what i sayd. I LOVE YOU, i love you so much“. Flaca softly took Maritzas Face in both hands. „I LOVE YOU TOO sweetie, i love you to the moon and back, i love you till the end of the world, god you have no idea how much i´ve missed you. Im sorry i didn´t say it back to you, you mean everything to me!“. They stared lovingly into eachothers eyes. Flaca softly placed her lips on Maritzas and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. After their little kiss-session, they stayed at their bunk they had together. Quietly, Maritza whispered into Flacas ear :„Eres lo ma´s importante en mi vida. Siempre te amare´. Flaca hugged her tightly : „Yo tambien te amo carino. Ahora y para siempre“.


	2. Flaritza part 2

Flaca and Maritza were finally reunited. They spend all time in their bunk they had together. After hours of cuddling, Maritza reached in her pocket and took a letter out. „You know, when we got separated,i wrote a letter for you. The guards didn´t wanna send it, so i took it with me all the time“. Flaca took the letter and began to read.

Dear Flaca,  
aka my soulmate, my better half, my everything

It has been 3 months. That means 12 weeks away from you. I don´t know how to eat, sleep, keep everything going…….when youre not around. The guards and the prison is horrible, im crying most of the time (of course only when im alone, no one should see me like that). Maybe you will never get this letter, but if you do you should know one thing……I really meant what i sayd. I love you. And not like in the friendship way, i really wanna be with you. Holding hands and walking along the beach. Watching movies together and eating ice cream. Dam, that´s fucking cheesy and shit, i know. I cannot help it, im only like that when it comes to you. There are like thousand of miles between us, but youre always on my mind. Were are you now? I hope they tread you good. Anyways, youre forever and always in my heart. You should know how I feel about you, no secret should get between us. Do you feel the same way? Please let me know.  
I love you mi princessa  
Yours, Maritza

Maritza covered her face with the hands, embarrassed of the letter. Tears of happynes streamed down Flacas face. „Honey,…..that is……the sweetest thing i´ve ever read. I love you too Mari, now and forever“. They embraced eachother on the bed. Mari turned towards Flaca: „ Youre the best thing that ever happened to me“. She slowly leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. „You know i did something so I would always have you by my side“. Flaca pulled of her sweater. She had a little tattoo on the right side of her hip. It was a heart with the letter „M“ in the middle. „Omg, you got a tattoo with my first letter in it“. „Yes, someone made it for me. You have a special place in my heart and i love you.“ Maritza layd on top of Flaca „Don´t even think of changing your mind, cause i will never let you go“. Flaca started to laugh : „ I would never leave you. Not for the whole world. Youre my everything. Im yours and youre mine sweetie“.


End file.
